


The Melody of Dust Settling Over Me

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A mixture of all the Swapfells to a degree, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Size Difference, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Humans and Monsters were both scrambling for the last drops of magic in this world. This is why they made The Miracle District, The Surveillance Corps, and The Dolls. The only neutral territory in the entire world was that sin-laden district, and yet the captain of The Surveillance Corps does the unthinkable within this district... He kidnaps you, a Doll.





	The Melody of Dust Settling Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coco_finny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco_finny/gifts).



“I’m betting 40 on Hell!”

“Nah, my money’s on Wraith! I can part with 60.”

“You’re crazy! Only Banshee’s gonna beat the piss out of this thing! I’m willing to wager 75 on them!”

The excited announcements were quickly jotted down with a few strokes of a red pen. By now you knew the voices they belonged to, and you could probably feel them out by the melody of their magic too. The one betting on Hell had a nice bass guitar sound, while the one betting on Wraith had a soft piano melody. Finally, the one betting on Banshee sounded like a flute just straining to be heard. Right now they were on a nice and even tempo, and you hoped they stayed that way as they grabbed their tickets and sat down to watch the fight on the TV hooked up over the jukebox in the corner.

You tapped a nail against the counter top, and glanced back down on the notebook bolted down in front of you. The green and red ink swirled around and around in an endless puzzle of ‘paid’ and ‘unpaid’ debts. You flipped the page with your nail, and this one was a crisp white just waiting to be filled up.

A gentle bump of something warm and metallic against your back had your skin jumping and your eyes going wide. When you twisted around relief settled into your bones as you stared at a grinning demon mask. “Jeez, Nacarat. You scared the hell out of me!”

“Don’t tell the gamblers. Don’t want them thinking I go around rigging those gladiator fights.” A long metal finger hovered over the mouth slit in the pumpkin orange mask. “We’d both be pretty screwed.”

You glanced back to the three gamblers currently watching the fight. Two tentacle Monsters and a single dog one. You knew from the fact they only had one instrument making up the melody of their magic that they weren’t strong, but then again, that’s why they were here, right?

You swallowed and glanced over to the canisters sitting in the lock box right beside you. All it would take would be someone strong enough to rip it open, and then there would be three Monsters powerful enough to take on Nacarat without a hint of trouble.

“Monsters and their word play. I swear it’ll get us all killed.”

Nacarat snickered and leaned against the metal counter, their long and lanky legs crossing at the ankles. “Yeah, well we have to entertain ourselves somehow. So! How’s our list for the day?”

You flipped back to the previous page and showed off the list of people that came in and paid their debts, and those who were still in the red. “This is what we have so far. Well, including these guys.”

“Looks like most of everyone paid their shit.” They nodded, and the bells tied to the demon horns jingled. “Good. Now, we’re just gonna wait for these guys to finish up, and then we’ll get a move on.”

“That sounds good to me-”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” You jumped as the tentacle Monster with the flute sounding magic toppled over the circular topped table. His friends laughed and jeered while still watching the screen. “THIS IS RIGGED!”

“If you honestly think the humans would let little old me rig their games, you have no idea who you’re talking to, or what establishment that you’re in.” Nacarat deadpanned.

You pointed to a sign taped to the bottom of the chrome counter. “Any and all soul fights are not rigged, and are practiced within the legal binding of Monster and Human law.”

The tentacle Monster hissed, and suddenly the air began vibrating hard and heavy as the tentacle Monster stood up from his chair. You could feel a sharp warmth in the back of your neck, and your hands wandered up to press against it.

“You wanna die today, huh?” Something dark blue oozed from between jagged fangs as he spoke. “You humans always go around cheating. Well, let’s see how a non-mage like you likes getting cheated.”

Nacarat pushed themselves up, and their metal hand opened up yet revealed nothing. This prompted the dog Monster to whip out a pocket knife, and the other tentacle Monster’s cheeks to grow three times what they were now.

You swallowed hard and fought to keep your thoughts straight as the very air you breathed hummed and buzzed around you. You could hear each and every single one of the Monsters and their respective instruments. It was loud, the tempo was far to fast, and you were almost sure every Monster in a quarter mile radius could hear the change too. You reached up, and dragged your goggles from their place on your head and down over your eyes. With a click of a button, the pink glass was glazed over with black. Now you could see the jade green glow coming from the tentacle Monster’s cheeks, and the unfurled tentacles coming from the other tentacle Monster’s spine, and the bright blue flames that licked the metal fingers of Nacarat’s hand.

Intent.

Dangerous intent.

You ducked down just in time for a blast of bright green to whizz over your head and hit the wall with a fizzing splat. It became so much warmer next to you, and then you could see balls of bright blue fire whooshing over the counter. You could hear a shriek, and then something crash to the tiled floor. It became mostly quiet, the only sound being the racket of their magic, before Nacarat’s boots clicked against the tile and you saw them walk to the other side of the counter.

“So that’s how we do it here, huh?” Nacarat asked. “We just attack unsuspecting folks like it’s okay?”

“N-no. Of course not!”

“Yeah, but that sorta what just happened.” There was the sound of something heavy smashing into glass. “And now this place is a wreck. What’s Grillby gonna do when he sees this place? You think I got the kind of magic stocked up to do some real miracles? Everyone’s tight these days, bucko. Not all of us got the extra magic to blaze it all on some temper tantrums the humans and the upper crust throw.”

“S-sorry.”

“Yeah, well sorry ain’t gonna cut it.” Nacarat’s magic grew louder. The almost lazy fiddle you heard all the time making your ears hurt as they spoke. “Hey, Doll. Need you to do me a solid and shut your eyes.”

You did as you were told, and did even more by covering your ears. You could still hear Daemon’s magic, it felt like it was surrounding you now. Digging deep into your skin and making you feel every single chord-

Then it was dim again.

So soft you almost couldn’t hear it.

Your eyes flew open, and you scrambled up despite no warning being given. The tentacle Monster that started the fight was sprawled on the ground with Nacarat looming over him. The dog Monster was looking squarely at the jukebox, while the other tentacle Monster was fiddling with his coat.

Glass was shattered on the floor and the table was now cleaved entirely in half. The door to the betting den was open now, and sunlight streamed into the dim room. A Monster stood in the doorway, a wicked grin carved into the bleach white skull. And yet those scarlet irises looked so neutral you felt uncomfortable staring at them for too long. The gold rings around the irises seemed to grow thicker as they stared at the mess of a betting den.

“Good morning.” The voice that came from those unmoving fangs was hoarse and yet distinctly male. “Is there a problem?”

Nacarat relaxed their metal hand, while the other made a scissoring movement with two fingers. You ripped the goggles off of your face, and kicked them behind you as quickly as you could. “Not a one, Captain. Just letting ourselves have a little fun!”

“Having an entire orchestra is your idea of fun?”

Nacarat shrugged. “You know how it is around this season, Captain. You’ve just got to let a little steam go-”

“I was asking a rhetorical question, Nacarat Jester. I do not want to hear your excuses and lies.” The bright colored irises landed on you, and the gold bands around his irises seemed to only become thicker. “What are you doing with illegal equipment?”

“...”

He raised a brow bone, and you didn’t even dare let the thought on how he could do that pass your mind. You knew so much about Monster magic and what it could do. You didn’t want to know what this one had the ability to try on you.

“At least you’re not making excuses.” The Monster’s band winded further, most of the light taking up the dark socket now. Suddenly, the scarlet pupils became an insignia that you knew almost sickeningly well. “Of course you’re not…”

Without warning he extended a hand, and you the three buffoons were toppled onto the other side of the bar. Nacarat began to snicker, but they went silent when the skeleton Monster turned to stare at them. Nacarat was a tall and scary individual in their own right, but they seemed to become so small in front of this short Monster that had to use heels to compensate for his height.

“I am only going to ask you once,” he said. “And you better give me an honest answer. Where did you get this Doll?”

“Doll? No idea what you’re going on about. Everyone knows having them around’s just bad news.”

“And yet you have one. A Porcelain type.”

“Wow. Really? Pretty weak, huh? Good thing it’s not one of them Android Dolls, huh? Guess we’d both be-”

Your skin jumped when Nacarat was knocked back a few feet, the only sound being their low grunt and the flutter of their bright orange cloak. There was no music outside of the four Monsters that you knew. This fifth one was deathly silent. There wasn't a hum of magic, a shift of cloth, or a jingle from the metal zippers and belt he wore. 

It was disturbing.  

Why couldn’t you hear the music coming from him? Was he defective? Did his instrument just have a sound that you didn’t pick up?

“Give me this doll right now, or I will kill you and set this illegal place on fire.”

Nacarat bells jingled, and their metal hand clenched tight at those words. “Are you kidding me? You know that’s not how dolls work, Captain. I’d be a dead Monster if I just let her waltz out of here.”

Your fingers curled into fists, and you stared hard at Nacarat as they stared this new Monster down. This place was damaged, setting the place on fire would cause more damage, and no doubt there would be looters…

Nacarat couldn’t afford such a debt.

You could feel your neck burn as you took one step forward, then another, and another. Your boots crunched on shards of glass, and you weaved your way around tables as you had for as long as you could remember. When you finally stood in front of the skeleton Monster, you stared him down. “I will come with you.”

“Doll!”

You ignored the demon Monster. “I’ll come with you. Just… Just don’t blame Nacarat for any of this. It’s my fault. Honest.”

“Now you decide to lie?”

He held out a hand and those Delta Rune shaped eye lights flared. For a moment all you could feel was pain, and hurt, and pain, but then it became cool like a palm on a fresh burn. Your fingers scrambled behind your neck, and you could feel the raised mark on the back of your neck. The tiny runes that made it up had changed, and the foreign ones were almost sharp against the pad of your fingers.

“Captain, you’ve got no idea what you just did.”

The skeleton Monster scoffed, and held out a gloved hand in front of him. You could feel the air buzz around you, but heard no music as a thick violet chain curled around his hand. He gave the slightest of tugs, and you could feel it from the back of your neck, earning him a soft whimper through gritted teeth.

“No, I believe I’ve done as I intended.”

He began walking forward, and you began following behind him like a pathetic puppy. When you stepped out into the sunlight your eyes narrowed against the harsh sun, before you were suddenly plunged into darkness. You blinked the spots out of your eyes, only to find yourself staring directly at a pair of scarlet Delta Runes contained in a bright gold ring.

“Now then, why don’t you tell me all about your previous master?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that! I was hugely inspired by Coco_Finny's Panic Room, and it finally gave me the push to go ahead and write a much desired Fellswap/Swapfell fic of my own. Hopefully, it has its own flavor and ya'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Know what doesn't have flavor? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry
> 
> Question of the Chapter: What type of 'Swapfell Sans' do you guys like? THe loud and obnoxious, the commanding and stoic, etc.. Lemme know in the comments!


End file.
